


Lugia’s New Mate

by stankotheclown



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Monsters, Pokephilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stankotheclown/pseuds/stankotheclown
Summary: Kyle was damn stupid to trust a random liquid from an unknown origin.





	Lugia’s New Mate

Kyle grunted as he hauled himself over the rather beautiful hill. Someone had given him a note about where to go to encounter a few legendaries. But when Kyle looked out at the scenery, all he saw was a small rivulet with a large clearing in the middle. A small chest lied off to the side of it. Kyle jogged towards the chest. Inside the chest there was a simple note along with a small vial full of blue liquid.

“For a weary travelers needs” 

Kyle uncorked the bottle and without much thought drank the whole thing. It tasted refreshing, like water but somehow even cleaner and fresher than anything he’d ever tasted before.

Then a wave of unsteadiness hit him and he fell to the ground. “Son of a bitch” he muttered through gritted teeth. When he tried to move his limbs everything felt heavy. It was so much easier to just rest against the soft grass...

Suddenly the loud sounds of wings beating broke Kyle out of his haze. Lugia soared down and landed next to him. He stared deep into the eyes of the legendary and then looked down. A large erection at least one and a half feet long cock was growing out of his sheath.

Kyle couldn’t even move. Lugia was getting closer is grabbed Kyle by the legs and brought his rear up to its face.

Kyle shouted in shock when Lugia’s warm tongue began to slather his asshole. He clenched his eyes closed as he began to feel odd sensations pulsing from where lugia was licking at.

It seemed like it was coaxing his hole open when eventually lugia rammed a good four inches inside the virgin. Kyle moaned as the fleshy tongue writhed against his insides.

“O-oh!” Kyle exclaimed as the tongue pushed against something that made Kyle shudder. Lugia took notice and started licking specifically at that place. 

Kyle’s eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out. The pleasure was shooting all across his body in waves. He screamed as lugia intensified his licking. The pleasure that had mounted broke him. He saw white for a moment as his legs spasmed. Ungracefully he dropped onto his hands and knees when lugia dropped him.

He felt something large, thick, warm and wet slap against his back. Lugia’s dick was squishy and huge. Towards the sheath he was at least three inches in diameter. 

Lugia grunted as he started to spray piss against his new bitch. Kyle whined, he was enjoying this a lot. 

The piss sprayed against Kyle’s head first before steadily making its way down his body. Once he was sufficiently covered he pressed the tip of his dick into Kyle’s winking hole. 

Kyle whimpered as Lugia’s stream became even stronger. Like a hose pouring inside of him. He groaned as the warm piss began to fill his stomach. As lugia began to finish Kyle’s stomach felt warm and full, it felt great. 

When he pulled out, pissed spilled out of the exhausted young manlike a river. He sighed sadly as the warm feeling left his body.

Lugia walked towards one of the streams and came back after a short drink, he stood over Kyle and began to press his cock back inside.

He went farther than last time, pressing into the tight juicy ass until he was a full foot inside. His bitch was shaking and breathing heavily at that point so he stopped.

Kyle expected him to try and fuck him but instead lugia suddenly flopped onto its back, with Kyle still impaled on his cock. 

Lugia began to drift off, but his cockwarmer was still very much awake. His face was pressed against Lugia’s chest and his arms were wrapped around Lugia’s body. He expected the cock inside him to get limp after a while but it didn’t. He sighed and tried to get some rest.

Kyle found himself blushing as occasionally during the night lugia would make use of him as a urinal. And by the time night had finished he was looking like he was pregnant.

Lugia seemed to enjoy waking up in a warm wet ass. He immediately wrapped one of his wings around his bitch and began to shove himself deeper inside the hole. 

Kyle whined in pleasure as he started to take more of the cock into his needy ass. Nothing felt painful or straining anymore. It just felt right. Lugia tightened his grip and in one brutal slam bolted inside of Kyle.

Kyle screamed in pleasure as lugia began to thrust inside of him. Lugia’s watermelon sized balls grew tighter as he continued to fuck inside of Kyle.

Kyle moaned wantonly as he was used as nothing but a fleshlight for the beast. Lugia quickened his pace and slammed his bitch up and down his rod.

With a loud shout of dominance lugia slammed Kyle onto his cock and began to cum. His ass was so tight that none of it could get out and the cock went straight into his stomach sloshing with piss. The cum shot into him at a high pressure and filled up his already tight belly. He felt his stomach stretching a gurgling to contain all of the cum. As lugia started to finish, Kyle’s stomach was dragging against the ground. He got that warm feeling all over again. He passed out. 

Lugia smiled down at his partner before pulling him off and holding onto him in his claws. Flying back to his den where they’d be together til death parted them.


End file.
